


Marathon

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Marathon

The alarm went off but was completely unnecessary. I couldn’t sleep for a second, and my eyes felt like they were on fire. I tried to get out of bed without waking Riley, but it was no use. She spent all night worrying about me. “What if you get hurt?” She would often ask, reminding me that I wasn’t able to adequately train for this marathon. 

It’s true that although I was in good physical shape, the most I ran at one time was 16 kilometers. Considering this was going to be over twice that amount, I knew my preparation wasn’t enough. Early on, in my training, I developed shin splints, bringing everything to a grinding halt. Still, if this was the worst problem for me, I felt grateful. We recently neutralized the Sons of Liberty, Riley and I were happily married, and the people of Cordonia were content. Even the beloved orchard was showing progress.   
Drake, Bastien and the rest of my security team were already up and ready to greet me. The New York air was cold, but not like what I was expecting. Apparently, it was unseasonably warm that November. Although it was still dark, I could feel the energy of the city. It’s part of why I love it here, no matter the hour, it always feels active and exciting, like anything is possible. Of course, that was the truth since it was here that I met Riley. The odds that I would find the love of my life in a city this large were astronomical, but time and again Riley and I would beat the odds on our journey together.  
We hoped in the limo to head to Staten Island. I went over the course map, disappointed that I wouldn’t be able to see the Statue of Liberty during the run. Naturally, I made a point to schedule some private time for Riley and myself later in the trip.   
When we arrived at the starting location, I was taken aback by the number of runners. I knew that the New York City Marathon was the largest in the world, but to see some many people at once was still staggering to me. I could see Bastien’s grimaced face and patted him on the back. He smiled meekly at me, but I knew this was a headache he didn’t need.  
I was to meet with President Trump later that week, and I figured running on behalf of wounded American soldiers would go a long way to starting things on the right foot. I still felt uneasy, given that this man was an anomaly among world leaders, but I knew I had to try at least to get along with him for the sake of international relations.  
Bagels were served to the runners, and I eagerly partook, expecting a famous New York bagel, not unlike the one I had the previous day. Instead, it was cold and bland, but I needed to fuel up before the run. I got a few looks from the other runners, but I could tell most of them didn’t know who I was. A young man walked up to me and gave me a high five. “Daniel Henney!” he exclaimed, “you were a badass in Wolverine.”  
“Thank you,” I said not wanting to embarrass him. I don’t watch many movies, but I remembered Riley once telling me that I look like “the guy in ‘Seducing Mr. Perfect’” Either way, I heard the number called for my group and got my head back on the run.  
I was excited, having never done something like this before. Once we heard the bang, I was ready to take off… except that there were so many people that it took a while before we could get going. First, we started off in a walk, then finally as the path cleared up, I began to run.   
I tried to take it easy, but my adrenaline had me going above my predetermined pace. Riley made me promise not to overexert myself, no matter how long it took, so I forced myself to slow my rate.   
Looking around, I saw flags of various nations. We were all there for one charity or another, and there was no competition, just people supporting one another to do the best we all could. It was an absolute privilege to be among what I felt was humanity at it’s finest. People pushing themselves and encouraging others to do something challenging for the sake of noble causes made me feel magnificent.  
As we arrived in Brooklyn, it was thrilling to be greeted by the people of the borough. Volunteers were handing out water, bananas and other sources of sustenance. Bastien assured me that my entourage pre-packed enough so that I need not accept something from a stranger. The bands playing and people cheering helped keep me moving.   
The signs were both encouraging and humorous. I saw a young woman with a sign that read, “Run Like There’s A Hot Guy In Front Of You” I looked ahead to see Drake in my field of vision. I supposed he would qualify in the eyes of most.   
Making out way into Queens, there were signs saying things like, “Queens>Brooklyn.” I had to laugh. The borough pride is a lovely aspect of this city. People here don’t say they’re from New York; they say they’re from Staten Island or The Bronx etc. The friendly boosting made the experience all the more fun.   
The Queensboro bridge going into Manhattan was an unnerving development. I was used to the loud noises of the crowd, but now the runners were separated from that, and all one could hear were our footsteps and breathing.   
The sounds coming from the Upper East Side of Manhattan signified our imminent exit from the bridge. It was exhilarating to be in the heart of New York City with all those cheering for us. It helped to have that support as I questioned whether or not my rubbery legs could make it from 59th street to 140th and back.   
I trudged along to The Bronx, taking in the borough during my brief time there and enjoying the drummers by the Madison Ave Bridge leading back to Manhattan.  
Harlem was lovely, but a well-intentioned “you’re almost there” chant was deflating to me. Sure, I completed most of the course, but I still had almost 7 kilometers to go. At that point, even one felt like it would take an eternity.   
Just as I entered Central Park, and against the odds, I saw Hana and Persephone among the onlookers. I had no idea they were even in the city, and I already gave up trying to look for anyone I knew after Brooklyn. I had to stop and say hello.  
“I hope you don’t mind a sweaty hug from me,” I said to them trying to catch my breath.  
“Of course not,” said Hana, “get over here, your majesty.”  
She squeezed me tight, as did Persy. I took a good look at Hana, who was glowing in the presence of her fiancée. Years earlier, I worried about my friend after Riley chose me over her. It broke my heart to see Hana in such pain, and I was overjoyed when she found Penelope’s sister. I gave them both one more hug then continued the final stretch.  
My pace slowed considerably at this point, as my legs were practically begging me to stop and I desperately wanted to see Riley. I was nearing the end and felt there was no chance when I heard her call my name.  
I went from barely moving to sprinting in her direction. As always, she injected hopeful energy into me, and I couldn’t help but kiss her right there.   
“Liam,” she says as I pull away, “I was so worried that something bad might happen. Are you feeling ok?”   
Looking into her eyes, I told her the truth, “I feel terrific, thanks to you.” I brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her again, forgetting where I even was.   
After a moment, I realized it was time to finish. Bastien and Drake were patiently waiting for me. I squeezed Riley’s hands before letting go and riding this burst of energy to the finish line.  
It was once I stopped that the soreness in my legs became apparent. Walking was exceedingly difficult, but I still felt good about myself. But then I saw Riley, coming my way, and my discomfort seemed nonexistent. Once we returned to our accommodations, she helped me into an ice bath, massaging my aching legs. And before going to bed, she promised to show me some spots in Central Park that could give the Cordonian Maze a run for its money. I won’t go into further detail, but let’s just say the highlight of the trip would come later on.


End file.
